Waiting
by sldlovespandf15
Summary: Afterlife!Sweets fic. Sweets waited a long time to see these two people again. Story is better then this summary. Contains Sweets/Booth friendship and some Sweets/Daisy in a not completely romantic way. R&R! :D


Sweets sighed and tapped his foot as he waited for Booth to come in through the wall. He had been waiting for thirty years for this. He had been waiting in the afterlife for what seemed like forever, but only because he was waiting. Now, the day had come. The day that Seely Booth died. Booth had lived a full life, but eventually all the abuse his body had been through caught up with him so he was the first of the team to go.

"Would you stop with that tapping, baby shrink! He'll get here when he gets here!" Pops snapped at him, rolling his eyes.

"Calm down, Pops, he's been waiting a longtime. We all have." Booth's mother said, patting Pops on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Sweets smiled.

"But if you could stop with the tapping, that would be great, hun." She smiled at him.

"Right." Sweets smiled, nodding his head as the wall infront of him glowed.

"Here he comes!" Pops clapped as he and Booth's mom stepped forward as the now aged Booth stumbled from the wall.

"Hey there, shrimp!" Pops laughed, stretching his arms out to Booth. "How about a hug for ol' Pops, eh?"

"Hey, Pops." Booth laughed, hugging his grandfather.

"Hello, Seely!" His mother said, kissing his forehead and hugging him as he let go of his grandfather. He hugged her back.

"I missed you two." Booth said glancing at his grandfather with an old smile before laying eyes on the last spirit in the room. "Sw-... Sweets?"

"Hello, Booth." Sweets smiled, tilting his head at the agent.

"You... you look just how I remember you." Booth said, walking up to him slowly.

"We don't do much in the aging deparment up here." Sweets said and Booth chuckled before pulling the shrink into a hug.

"I missed you so much." Booth said, squeezing him tight. "You went too young. I've seen a lot young men die it war, who where even younger than you but... you went too young. And unlike them you didn't die fighting for something you believe in. You died doing... a job, not even the one you were meant to do. You were a shrink, you shouldn't have been serving warrants, you should have been writing profiles or whatever it is you people do."

"Would you have been happier if I died of a heart attack while writing a profile?" He asked, still holding onto the other man, who hadn't let him go either.

"I would have been happy if you didn't die at all... You were a great guy, you deserved better then that. You deserve happiness, life."

"I have a life here." Sweets said, pulling away, holding Booth by the shoulders.

"What?"

"I have a life up here, a happy one. My parents are up here, Booth... I get to spend all day with them, watching my son and the rest of you... We play cards with the others. I see Vincent Nijjel Murray sometimes, he's happy. Sometimes we get to together to complain about dying so young, it's all fine." Sweets smiled before looking down at the ground, smile disappearing before he looked up at him again. "And, Booth... I just... I just want to thank you for all you did for Seely and Daisy-"

"No need." Booth said, holding up a hand to stop him. "I was just returning the favor from when you looked after Bone and Christine when I was in jail. You said you were just doing what I would do for you, you were right."

"Booth, this is different. You were just in jail, I died! There's a difference. You didn't have to do all that you did."

"I did it because I wanted to, plus Bones, y'know, put a whole anthropology thing on it, saying something about in more modern societies kids without father-figures were like- I dunno. It sounded super smart, though."

"Of course." Sweets laughed. "Well... still, thanks, I really apreciate it."

"Your welcome." Booth said, ruffling his hair.

"Alright, you go be with you family. I have to go be with my parents." Sweets smiled and Booth nodded at him.

Years passed and slowly all the members of the team had joined them. They were one big happy family again, but better. They had all their families there, so the family was even bigger than before. There was just one more person Sweets was waiting for, and that who was joining them today.

He walked into the waiting room, Daisy's waiting room. She had lived a long life, but she eventually got sick. She was eighty-two. When he walked in he saw who he knew as Daisy's parents and another man, but Sweets knew who he was. The man turned.

"Oh! Hello there, you must be Lance." The man grinned, holding out a hand.

"That's me, Lance, the dead boyfriend." Sweets smiled, shaking his hand. "Your name is Andrew, right?"

"That's right, I'm Andrew, dead husband."

"I can leave, if I make you uncomfortable." Sweets said, releasing his hand.

"No, you should be here. You were always the love of her life, I knew that when I married her. Your kid, by the way, he is a good kid."

"I know..." Sweets said, nodding before looking toward the wall as it glowed. Soon enough, Daisy stumbled in. She blinked at her parents.

"Mom... Dad." Daisy said, walking up to them and hugging them. "Thank you for being here.

"We might not have been there for you when you were alive, sweetheart, but we decided... we would be here for you now." Her father said, smiling a smile that Sweets recongnized as the one that Daisy always wore. "But I think there two other people here who really want to see you." He said, directing her towards the her two lovers.

"Well isn't it my two favorite men." Daisy smiled, going up and hugging them both. "Andrew... Lance."

"I missed you." Andrew smiled at her and then they kissed. Sweets felt a pang in his chest at that, but he was still happy that she had found someone after his... unfortunate passing.

"I missed you to... And you." Daisy said, turning towards Lance. She hugged Lance again. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Sweets mumured into her shoulder.

"I always loved you, I hope you know that."

"I do... I'm glad you moved on with your life. Andrew is a nice guy." Sweets said, looking up at the man as he did. "Seely seemed to like him. It was better that way, for you and Seely."

"I'm so glad you understand." Daisy said, smiling up at him.

"Seely grew up so well... you did a good job." Sweets said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Now... you go be with Andrew. I have a game of Go Fish with Booth, Brennan and my parents planned." Sweets said, taking a step away from her.

"Your parents... maybe I could meet them sometime." Daisy said as Andrew rapped an arm around her.

"Definitely." Sweets smiled before walking away.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

** Okay, so I was working on a co-write with a friend. She had killed Sweets in her fic and we are writing a little sequel about his afterlife. SOOOO, I was working on that one day when the idea for THIS came into my little noggin. Sorry -u-"**

** REVIEW, MY DUCKIES! :D**

** Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine!**


End file.
